


Comic Con

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel go to Comic Con for their birthday. Cosplaying, acting out favourite scenes and a meet and greet with favourite celebs and a little romance happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Comic Con

 

"Here you go kids, Salem Comic Convention now you two have a great birthday now ya hear?" Grunkle Stan announced, opening the car door to allow his great niece and nephew to get out, they stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the massive building ahead of them, turning to each other smiling as wide they could. Straightening up their cosplay, Dipper wearing a brown leather jacket covering a green short sleeve shirt over the top of a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans was dressed as Dean Winchester and Mabel dressed wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with a blue tie, covered by a large tan trenchcoat, with a small pink rucksack containing a some lunch for Dipper and herself and her camera was dressed as Castiel, both from Supernatural, a firm favourite TV show of the twins, They were about to run off and join the queue when they heard Stan clear his throat grabbing their attention "forgetting something?" He asked, holding up the twins' entry tickets, Mabel giggled sheepishly, thanking her uncle as he handed her the tickets.  
"I'll be here waiting for you when you finish" Stan called out as the twins rushed off towards the entrace of the building.Dipper and Mabel joined the back of the ever increasing queue, passing the time by talking about what they were looking forward to and by pointing out the various costumes and characters they noticed while waiting,  
"oh wow look at those girls there dressed up as the mane six from My Little Pony" Mabel exclaimed, turning Dipper's head over in the direction of the six colourfully clad girls before swinging her rucksack from her back and diving down to retrive her camera  
"Umm Mabel... Aren't you meant to ask permission before you take pictures?" Dipper reminded her  
"Ahh boogers, I forgot about that" Mabel replied, lowering her camera "oh well, I'll probably see them inside somewhere and ask then" she added.  
Once inside the twins were motionless, marveling at the sheer size of the convention hall and the sheer volume of people inside, they made their way into one of the smaller side halls where they were greeted by row upon row of vendors stalls. Before they could go off and explore they were stopped by two girls, one was short and blonde wearing a Lord of the RIngs t-shirt and her friend was slightly taller with mousey brown hair cut just above the shoulder, wearing a red plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans, carrying a jar of 'Demon's blood', obviously cosplaying as Sam WInchester of Supernatural fame "Hiya, Me and my friend couldn't but notice your amazing Dean and Cas cosplays and I was wondering if I could have my picture taken with you? My name's Lauren by the way" the Sam cosplayer asked breathlessly  
"Yeah sure" Mabel beamed, pulling Dipper and Lauren close to her to make sure they could all fit in to the frame, Lauren's friend took her camera from her bag  
"Ready"? the three cosplayers nodded  
"Say team Free Will" Lauren giggled  
"TEAM FREE WILL" Mabel and Dipper repeated enthusiastically as a few quick photos were taken of the three of them.  
"Thanks, you two really do look awesome" Lauren complimented making Mabel smile and Dipper blush a little "will you two be at Jensen and Misha's meet and greet later on?"  
"There's a meet and greet on?!?!" Mabel exclaimed  
"Yeah, didn't you get tickets?" Mabel looked close to tears as she realised shes going to have to miss out on this once in a lifetime oppotunity, Dipper silently fished through his pockets, finding the two tickets he had secretly ordered he tapped Mabel on the shoulder and held up the tickets. Mabel threw her arms around him and let out the biggest squeal she could muster; Waddles would have been proud of a noise like that  
"OH MY GOD DIPPER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ORDERED THESE!?!?"  
"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise duh... Also you're crushing my ribs" Dipper gasped  
"Hehe, sorry Dip" Mabel blushed.  
The Pine's twins wandered in and around the convention, taking pictures, talking to other cosplayers and browsing the stalls, passing a My Little Pony stall a large Pinkie Pie plushie caught Dipper's eye 'Mabel would love that' he thought to himself, glancing to his right where he saw Mabel begining to wander off in front of him, he took his chance and rushed off to the stall "hiya, how much for that Pinkie Pie plushie?" Dipper enquired  
"It's $25 or you can buy the full set for $75" Dipper took his wallet out and handed over $80, taking $5 back in change, bidding the vendor a good afternoon he took the bag full of the plushies and walked off towards his sister with the bag hiding behind his back, he spotted Mabel walking back towards him with her hands held behind her back  
"What have you got behind your back?" They asked in unison

"I asked first" again in unison  
"Okay on the count of three... One, two, three" Dipper and Mabel exchanged their bags and both burst into wide smiles  
"Happy birthday Dipper"  
"Happy birthday Mabel"  
Dipper and Mabel made their way back out to the main hall to see if they could find out when the Jensen and Misha meet and greets were due to begin, they quickly found a steward and were informed that it would still be another hour and a half before the meet and greets began "what do you wanna do till then?" Dipper asked just before a loud announcement was made over the tannoy  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, just a quick reminder that the cosplay competition and scene re-enactment competition will begin soon so if you want to take part you'll need to sign up within the next five minutes"  
"How about we do that?" Mabel suggested  
"Sure, sounds like it'll be a laugh" Dipper smiled.  
They got signed up and led over to a small corner next to a stage, looking down at the table they all sorts of different make up, fake blood and other effects "use anything here you like to aid you in your scene re-enactment" A steward informed them "your chosen scene is...?" He added  
"The crypt scene from Supernatural" Mabel replied, picking up a tube of fake blood and dripping some on to her knuckles "come here Dip" pulling him towards her and smearing his face with the blood. After a wait of around fifteen minutes Dipper and Mabel were called up on stage, a spotlight shines down on the pair, Dipper takes his posistion on his knees, Mabel turns to face the audience. Turning back to face Dipper she begins to land punches, being careful not to actually strike him.  
"You want it? Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on you coward. Do it. DO IT" Mabel continued to flail punches in Dippers direction, Dipper looked up at Mabel "Cas... This isn't you. This isn't you" Mabel pulled out her Angel Blade prop and raised it as if ready to plunge it into Dipper's chest "Cas. Cas. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas... It's me... We're family. We need you. I need you" Dipper, with tears in his eyes completed his part of the scene, Mabel dropped her prop, pulled her brother up from his knees and forcefully pressed her lips against his, forcing him back against the wall behind them. Sparks flew and the air felt electric as their tongues met, they had known each other all their lives but were only just now meeting for the first time. Something new was begining here. They broke apart to a round of thuderous applause as the crowd thought the kiss was a part of the act, and it was. To a degree.  
They walked of stage together, arms linked, neither one saying a word. Nothing needed saying. It was all pushed out in the open in that moment of blinding passion. "Ready for the meet and greet?" Dipper asked, unlinking his arm from Mabel's but offering his hand for her to hold. Mabel nodded, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently.


	2. The meet and greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for meet and greet Mabel was so looking forward to arrives

They got to the queue and by chance were stood just behind Lauren and her friend, she turned around to see who had joined the queue behind her "Dean and Cas, sorry to call you by the chacter's names but I totally forgot to ask for your real names earlier" she greeted cheerfully, Dipper and Mabel quickly let go of each others hands and introduced themselves "it's nice to meet you, this is my friend Zoe" Lauren introducing Zoe, who was fiddling around with her camera, she looked up at Dipper and Mabel and smiled   
"You two make a really cute couple, don't they Lauren?" They both went bright red at hearing this  
"I was gonna say the same thing, it's obvious just looking at you that you're extremely happy together" Lauren agreed, Dipper and Mabel looked down at the floor, blushing and smiling like idiots, completely overwhelmed at the lack of hate they've recieved, they knew that their newfound relationship is frowned upon but they didn't care, as Lauren said they make each other happy. They continued to chat with Lauren and Zoe all the time they were in the queue together, sharing stories and jokes and why they love Supernatural so much.   
Lauren and Zoe had gone in for their meet and greet, leaving Dipper and Mabel to wait out on thier own. Soon after a large bald headed man wearing all black approached them and asked for their tickets, Dipper fished around in his pockets and handed the tickets to the man in black who examined them carefully before handing them back to Dipper "These are fine, enjoy your meet and greet" stepping out the way to allow Mabel followed by Dipper through. Walking hand in hand through to where Jensen, Misha and surprisingly Jared Padalecki were sat down waiting for them, as they saw Dipper and Mabel enter they all stood up and walked over to greet them warmly, shaking hands, hugging and asking them for their names   
"I'm Mabel and this is my... Partner Dipper" Mabel answered   
"It's nice to meet you both" Misha smiled, after some small talk about the convention and about Dipper and Mabel themselves Jensen asked them  
"So what about Supernatural do you love"?   
"Well even though they'd or you'd ever admit it but Sam, Dean and Castiel are heros and I think if more people were like them than the world would be a much better place" Dipper stated, rasing a smile from the three men before him. They spoke a bit more before Misha asked about what they'd like to do for their photo op.   
"Oh... I'd not actully thought about it" Mabel admitted   
"We just thought about the standard, us in the middle and then one each us with you... If that's okay with you?" Dipper added   
"That should be fine" Jared answered   
"Although... Your friends who were in here just before you told us that you look like you'd do anything or fight anyone here to protect your partner" Jensen chimed in  
"Well yeah, of course, I love her"   
"How about that then?"   
"I dunno, I thought we'd have to pay extra for any extra photos or autographs" Dipper enquired   
"It'll be our little secret then" Misha winked   
"Ohhh please Dipper" Mabel pleaded with him, tugging on his sleeve, Dipper smiled and nodded   
"Thank you so much" Mabel gushed.   
Dipper and Mabel took their posistions with Mabel hid slightly behind Dipper who was shielding her from the advancing Jensen, Misha and Jared who were making the most menacing poses and faces they could manage. the picture was taken and so they all changed around to allow Dipper and Mabel to squeeze in the middle of the three men for another photo, Dipper quickly kissing Mabel's cheek to have it in the photo, before moving over to the side to allow Mabel to have her solo photo taken with Jensen, Misha and Jared before swapping with Dipper to allow him to have his photo taken with them. after picking up their photos, they had them signed and thanked them for being so amazing before getting a hug and a handshake from all three of them as they thanked them again and bade them goodbye.   
They began to walk hand in hand away towards the convention's exit when Dipper just stopped dead in his tracks, pulling Mabel back to him "What's up Dip?" he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist  
"Thank you for the best birthday ever" he smiled at her, she placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him again, not with the same passion as before but with a loving tenderness   
"Thank you too."


End file.
